Shakespeare, Ghost Hunt Style
by Sorceress of Dreams
Summary: A series of oneshots. Using Shakespeare in a different pairing of the cast of Ghost Hunt. Currently Romeo and Mai, and the Taming of the Miko contained within. Rated T to be safe.
1. Romeo and Mai

Hey everyone! Just thought I'd write a piece from Ghost Hunt. I read the 3rd manga book (the one with the Kasai Panic) ages ago, and I decided to watch the entire anime (eps 1 to 25). Did that, I was already hooked from the manga I read, but the anime was great. Hope they bring out a second season. Anyway this just popped into my head and I had to write it out. Enjoy!

**Romeo and Mai**

'Why on earth did I get picked to play Juliet?!' Mai fumed as she stormed into Shibuya Psychic Research. Thankfully, no one was present to hear her outburst.

'Of all the plays, they just had to pick Romeo and Juliet,' she muttered as she pulled off her coat. 'And then, and THEN, I just so happen to get picked out of the hat to play the lead!'

She began to make some tea, knowing her narcissist of a boss would want some soon any way.

Mai knew the play quite well, she had written an extensive essay on it the previous year, and it wouldn't take much for her to memorise the lines.

'But that's not the point!' she cried. 'One, the play is a tragedy, and two, there's a kiss scene! Well, more a quick kiss when she kills herself, but still!'

Sighing, Mai felt her anger leave her, she began to grow a little depressed. Pulling out the script to study while the kettle boiled, she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it. For some reason, her fellow students liked Mai being Juliet.

Mai made the tea and carried it to Naru. He didn't even look as she entered.

'Lin has gone out. He will be back soon.'

She shrugged. Naru wasn't likely to tell her any more, even if she wanted to know. Turning, she walked out the door.

'Try not to make too much noise out there, some of us have work to do,' Naru's sarcasm followed her out.

_Damn narcissistic boss. Damn annoying classmates. Damn Romeo and Juliet._

Mai wandered over to the couches and sat down, reluctantly picking up the script and flicking through it while sipping her tea. She came to her favourite scene after a while.

She sighted. _Most of the play is boring or sad. But this scene is so beautiful._ Mai knew this scene off by heart.

Taking a breath, she began to recite the words from heart.

'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'

Mai took another breath and closed her eyes, imagining the scene.

''Tis but thy name that is my enemy.

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!'

Unbeknownst to Mai, Naru had walked out of his office in search of a file. He stood and watched while she was caught up in her day dreaming.

'What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet.

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;

And for thy name, which is no part of thee,

Take all myself.'

Naru smirked. _And she hasn't noticed that I'm watching. She's too caught up._

'I take thee at thy word.'

Mai's eyes flew open and she stared wide-eyed at her boss. 'W-when did you come out?'

'A while ago. I'm surprised that you even know Shakespeare.'

'Oh yeah?' Mai glared at him. 'And how much do you know?'

Naru continued Romeo's lines.

'Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo.'

Mai wasn't about to let him show her up. She stood and walked over to face Naru from a metre away.

'What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,

So stumblest on my counsel?'

'By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am.

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,

Because it is an enemy to thee.

Had I it written, I would tear the word.'

Slowly they moved closer together, unknowingly.

'My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words

Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.

Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?'

Quietly, Naru spoke Romeo's next lines, in almost a whisper.

'Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.'

The were standing very close to each other at this stage, and yet they couldn't pull apart. Or wouldn't.

Mai also whispered her next lines, looking straight into Naru's eyes.

'How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?

The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,

And the place death, considering who thou art,

If any of my kinsmen find thee here.'

Naru brought a hand up to Mai's cheek, brushing it softly against her skin. Mai closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Naru moved his lips closer to her own.

'With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do, that dares love attempt.

Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.'

Mai had opened her eyes again, losing herself in Naru's deep blue orbs. He leaned in even closer, so their lips were a hairs-breath apart.

'If they do see thee, they will murder thee,' she murmured.

Naru's hands wound around Mai's waist and he closed the distance between their lips swiftly.

'Just thought we'd drop-' Houshou cut himself off mid-sentence. His jaw dropped.

Naru and Mai quickly pulled apart to see the whole gang gathered in the doorway. Mai face went bright red with embarrassment. 'Bou-san, everyone, what…' She trailed off as Naru walked out the door, the others moved aside to clear a path. 'Naru…'

Mai sighed and wandered over to the couches and sat. Her eyes were downcast and her emotions depressed. Her friends came and sat down with her, Lin shut the door behind him.

'Hey don't worry about it Mai,' Houshou told her, rubbing her back. 'We shouldn't have interrupted. Sorry.'

Masako glared at Mai.

'I'm sure it'll all turn out right in the end,' John attempted to cheer Mai up.

'Thanks guys.'

Mai soon cheered up as they discussed random things. Completely pointless and only lasted a few hours, but it was with friends and it **was** fun, despite what had happened earlier. Even Lin hung around, adding his opinions to the conversation.

One by one, everyone left for home as the sky grew dark. Eventually only Lin and Mai were left. Lin went into his office to work and Mai went to the bathroom.

As she came back out, she noticed Naru's door close shut. _So he's back. And obviously, he doesn't want anything to do with me._

Mai shook her head sadly. _Now it'll probably never happen again._

'I'm leaving now,' she called out. There was no reply from either male.

'Whatever,' she muttered. 'See you round, Mai. Have a safe trip home, Mai,' she said to herself.

As she picked up her bag, something bright yellow fell out. Bending over, she picked up the single rose, which had been stripped of thorns. Beside it was a scrap of paper. Mai took a sniff of the rose and opened the folded paper carefully.

_What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!_

Mai gave a little smile as her heart leapt. _This is Naru's writing. And besides, who else would have known what had happened before that k-k-ki… Oh, come on girl, you can think it!_

She blushed again, thinking back. _He's not that bad. Well, I don't think so, it was only a moment after all, and it's not like I have experience…_

Mai donned her bag and walked out towards home with a spring in her step. In her hand she clutched the beautiful yellow rose.

* * *

He watched her leave the building and turn down the street. A small smile played ever so gently on his lips. 

_I'm good at most other things of importance, this shouldn't be any different._

* * *

Lin watched from around the corner. He knew what Naru had given the girl. He watched his charge standing at the kitchen window, looking down at the street below. 

_I know what you're thinking Naru, and believe me, you will have to work a lot harder than ever before to make this work well. Girl's can be difficult._

Lin turned away. _Who knows, maybe Naru can pull it off. Although, he's going to have to give up a bit of that pride._ Lin chuckled at the thought.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I couldn't be bothered to go back over it in too much detail, so there are probably a few mistakes. And I have to agree with Mai, I find the play depressing, other than that scene. Each line from _Romeo_ _and_ _Juliet_ has been made a new line, I copied straight from the play, so if there appear to be errors, there's not. Sorry if you can't tell who's talking, the quotation marks for each section start at the first word of the section and the closing quotation mark is at the end. But you should be able to work it out. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Romeo_ _and_ _Juliet_, nor Ghost Hunt, though I wouldn't mind the latter.

Sorceress


	2. The Taming of the Miko

Here's the next oneshot. None of these are really connected, it's just a common theme. I'm sure you've already worked out the pairings.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Shakepeare or Ghost Hunt

**The Taming of the Miko**

Another day, another case. This one didn't look too hard, Ayako suspected that it was just some local kids pulling pranks, but you can never be too careful. At least that's what Naru had said when he sent her off to investigate the occurrences. With Houshou.

'Try not to be too much of a burden,' Ayako told the monk, glaring at him.

Houshou grinned at Ayako.

'Alas, good Kate, I will not burden thee,

For, knowing thee to be but young and light –'

Ayako frowned at him. She had immediately recognised the lines to be from Shakespeare's _The Taming of the Shrew_. _So he thinks that I'm a shrew, does he? Well he's not the only one who knows the play._

'Too light for such a swain as you to catch,

And yet as heavy as my weight should be.'

Ayako smirked at him. _Let's see him continue now._

''Should be'! Should – buzz!'

_Damn, he knows the lines._

'Well tane, and like a buzzard.'

Houshou grinned at her again as he spoke his next lines.

'O slow-winged turtle, shall a buzzard take thee?'

'Ay, for a turtle, as he takes a buzzard.'

Houshou spread his arms wide and spun around as he spoke he next lines, a wide grin on his face.

'Come, come, you wasp! I'faith you are too angry.'

Ayako frowned at his antics and shook her head.

'If I be waspish, best beware my sting.'

Houshou took a step towards Ayako. He folded his arms and looked down at her with a soft look in his eyes. His next line was spoken far more seriously than his previous one.

'My remedy is then to pluck it out.'

Ayako looked up at him, unable to determine the emotion in his eyes. _What is he thinking? _She spoke quietly.

'Ay, if the fool could find it where it lies.'

Lifting a hand, Houshou brushed a strand on hair out of Ayako's eyes.

'Who knows not where a wasp does wear his sting?

In his tail.'

Ayako gave a sharp gasp as Houshou's hand softly brushed against her cheek. Whispering, she continued the lines.

'In his tongue.'

Houshou lowered his face to hers.

'Whose tongue?'

Ayako lifted her face to his, their lips only an inch apart.

'Yours, if you talk of tales, and so farewell.'

Gripping her head between his hands gently, Houshou lowered his lips to Ayako's and murmured against them.

'What, with my tongue in your tail? Nay, come again.

Good Kate, I am a gentleman –'

And he pressed his lips firmly to hers. She yielded to him completely, falling into his embrace.

'What the –' Mai stumbled to a halt as she walked around the corner and right into the couple.

Ayako and Houshou broke apart immediately. Ayako turned and quickly walked away, a hand over her mouth, eyes averted. Houshou scratched the back of his head and glanced down at Mai rather sheepishly.

'Don't tell anyone?' Houshou asked Mai.

Mai smiled at him. 'Nope. Good luck.'

* * *

It turned out that it had just been some kids pulling pranks. The gang packed up the gear and headed back to the office. Ayako was rather quiet, and nobody asked her if she was alright. Something about the confused emotions she was giving off told them to back off.

After a few hours in the office, chatting about the case, one by one they left for home.

* * *

Ayako opened her front door and took off her coat, hanging it on the peg beside her. She went to turn away when she noticed something sticking out of the pocket.

'What's this?' she murmured to herself as she pulled the envelop out of the pocket.

Opening it, she pulled out two pieces of paper. Looking at the first she noticed that is was a ticket to the nearby amusement park that had opened recently. Unfolding the second paper, she read the line written on it.

_Kiss me, Kate_

Ayako stood there for a moment before making up her mind and walking over to her phone. Dialling in the number, the phone had hardly begun to ring when the person on the other end picked it up.

'Yes, my sweet Kate?'

* * *

So, what did you think? It seemed a little rushed to me. Should I keep doing this? If so, what other Shakespeare plays do you recommend?

Sorceress


End file.
